


Deep Breaths

by Reallyscj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attack, bad head space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please be gentle, this is my first fanfic.</p><p>It has been a while since Dean and Benny have had time together, and Dean has a plan in mind. But it doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breaths

Dean had been looking forward to this all day. Under the hood of multiple cars he could think of only one thing, the feel of Benny’s hands on his body as he claimed him. It had been some time since they were able to have some alone time together, and Dean was getting a bit antsy. As soon as he finished his last oil change, he ran to Baby. He had about thirty minutes before Benny would be home, and he wanted to get in a shower.

Benny walked in the door just as Dean was pulling on a pair of basketball shorts and Dean didn’t bother putting a shirt on. He ran head long into Benny, and crushed their lips together. Benny chuckled deep in his chest at his over zealous fiancé.

"Well, that’s a hell of a way to be welcomed home, cher," Benny stated when they broke the kiss.

Dean touched their foreheads together and sighed deeply. “It’s been so long since we have had a night off together, I wanted to manage my time correctly. Thought we could…” Dean leaned down and claimed Benny’s mouth once more. He kissed a bit softer, but with more passion.

Benny pushed back, leaning into the kiss. He led Dean backwards, into their bedroom, until the edge of the bed hit the back of Dean’s knees. Putting his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, Benny gently pushed him on to the bed and stepped out of his clothes.

Dean shoved his shorts down and scooted his body back on the bed, until his head rested on the soft pillows. As Benny crawled up the bed, he laid soft kisses to Dean’s legs and torso, stopping to worry a nipple in between his teeth.

Dean bucked off the bed, as a moan escaped his mouth. Benny moved back down, and took down all of Dean’s leaking cock in mouth, moaning as the salty taste hit his tongue. He went to quick work at reducing Dean to just rapid breathing. Hollowing out his cheeks and humming when Dean’s dick hit the back of his throat.

"Babe, I need you," Dean was able to gasp out.

Benny pulled off with a loud pop. “Don’t worry. I gotcha.” Benny spoke softly as he leaned up the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube and a condom. Slicking up his fingers and sliding one into Dean’s waiting hole.

Dean hissed at the intrusion, but relaxed quickly. Soon, he had a second and then a third finger, and Dean was beyond blissed out.

As soon as Benny felt that Dean was loose enough, he rolled the condom on and slicked himself with the remaining lube on his fingers. Lining the head up with Dean, he slowly pushed in.

The air was completely knocked out of Dean’s lungs. He sucked in a lungful when Benny bottomed out.

They found a good rhythm, and both men were wrapped in the wonderful feeling of each other. Benny could feel the familiar tightening in his gut, so he sped up his thrusts. The sound of slapping skin echoed through the room.

Dean was loving everything, but when Benny sped up, the wonderful feeling went away. There was no pain, but there was no pleasure either. Only sensation, and it was too much sensation. The pace was too quick, and he was unable to catch his breath. There was no air in his lungs to say something to Benny, and every time he got a little air, it was knocked out by the next thrust. Dean frantically tapped Benny’s shoulder, and the bigger man instantly stopped.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Benny asked, a bit out of breath.

All Dean could do was shake his head with his eyes squeezed shut tight, as the panic welled in his chest. He couldn’t breathe and he was going to suffocate. He gasped for air, but never got enough to stave off the attack. His heart was pounding. He was going to die, he just knew it.

"Shhh cher, it’s fine. I got ya. You’re not going anywhere," Benny cooed at him, while gently running his hands up and down Dean’s chest. Benny then leaned forward, and gave Dean a breath, in a crude rescue breathing way.

The air forced into Dean’s lungs, took him by surprise. He took it all in, but still couldn’t grasp any air on his own. Benny repeated this a few times, until Dean finally took some deeper breaths on his own.

"There ya go," Benny said through a smile. "So beautiful. So wonderful."

The praise was too much for Dean. He had screwed everything up. There were supposed to have a wonderful night together, and then Dean had to go and have a panic attack during sex and ruined the moment.

 _Stupid Dean! Can’t do anything right._ The horrible self loathing crept into his mind. Dean dug the heel of his palms into his eyes, fighting the angry tears.

"Whoa there," Benny sounded surprised. "Where did you go? Come back to me. Are you able to talk to me?"

"I messed it up," Dean hated how his voice broke. He sniffed, trying to fight the oncoming storm.

"Messed what up?" Benny questioned softly as to not spook Dean.

"Our night," and a tear escaped. "It’s been so long since we have be able to be with each other," another sniffle, and a second tear. "And I have to screw it all up by freaking out." Dean dug his palms in harder, trying to keep the rest of the wetness at bay.

"Cher, you didn’t ruin anything. Come ‘mer," Benny pulled out, and maneuvered behind Dean, so that the younger man’s ear was on his chest listening to Benny’s heartbeat, and wrapped his arms around him. He dropped a quick kiss to the top of the dark blond head.

The steady heartbeat relaxed Dean even more. His breathing evening out even more. Benny reached up and wiped away the last of the renegade tears.

When Dean’s breath was slow and steady, Benny sighed with relief. “There you are. Thank you for coming back to me.” His deep tenor rumbling in Dean’s ear. “Nothing is ruined. Just sitting here with you in my arms is enough.” He hooked a finger under dean’s chin, and lowered his lips for a chaste kiss.

Dean relaxed even more. “Thank you,” he whispered, and darkness took him, and the two of them slept in each others arms.


End file.
